Homeless Maga
There are stories about vampires. They all say that vampires can’t stay out in the sun without either dying or turning into a disco ball. Those are what writers or just people that don’t know what they are talking about. Truth is Vampires and werewolves they are not monsters people make them out to be. Yes some vampires give into their blood lust. And some werewolves do kill for fun or a meal. But most vampires and werewolves live alone side humans. They do jobs humans do. They eat drink and live like a normal human, But being what they are what is normal. Sometimes when a vampire bites a human they will either be turned as well die or be half turned. The reason a human becomes a half vampire is because they already had some type of magic or Maga as some call it in them. The same thing happens with a werewolf. The reason they only become half is because their Maga keeps the person from either dying or becoming a threat. Not all humans believe in they exists. Some think they do and need to pay for what they are. Every few hundred years war would break out between. Vampires and werewolves fought the humans. Maga fought on both sides. By the time the last war was over the human race was almost wiped out. All but a few Maga survived as well. That’s what happened 600 years ago. Maga humans are very rare now. People hate Hate Maga’s and if anyone found out you was one. It’s not something most would share. Chapter 1, Rosemary Cosmetics is one of the largest cosmetic and clothing company in the world. They have many buildings all over the world. Pepper Stone is the birthplace of Rosemary Cosmetics. Lydia Rosemary is the founder of the company “her great-great-great granddaughter Veta Rose now runs the family business”. Most vampires and some humans know that Lydia and Veta are one and the same. Her daughter Athen Rose works on the medical front of the company and is the model for the company. Veta nickname is Rose. While Athen nickname is Rosie. After a long day of work Veta heads home. Her daughter would be home later after finishing the first step in making a new perfume. Rose as almost everyone calls her decide to stop off at one of the local bars a few blocks away before retreating for the night. As she walked she seen different vendors closing up their booths for the night. All seemed to be going right on the late springs evening. Until she was snapped out of her thoughts by yell. "DAMN YOU BRAT YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT." A vendor up the street yelled. Rose looks over and sees a girl looking no older then 13 stealing a hotdog bun from the hotdog vendor. The girl doesn’t say anything as she starts to run the other way. The vendor mutters some curse words before getting back to work. Rose keeps walking the same direction the girl ran off. She walks pass the vendor that got the bun stolen and hears him muttering under his breath. "That damn brat going to run me out of business. Someone needs to teach that thieving little demon a lesson." The vendor mutters to himself. Rose sighs inward shaking her head mentally. '' '“If others wasn’t so quick to judge maybe then the world would be a better place”''' She thinks to herself. She then keeps walking wondering who the girl was. Brandon Steve and Alex was waiting at the Blood and grill. Rose walks in and sees them standing at the end of the bar and walks over.' Steve is in Tan khaki’s and a blue polo shirt. He helped her when she first started out the company. He is a werewolf that can change when he wants. His job helps designs fabrics for the military. When he changes he rips his clothes so he design a pair of shorts to move and breath. He doesn’t like the idea of be naked in public even when he’s covered in fur. He likes to keep a professional appearance even when he’s drooling. Alex is in denim jeans and a black tank top that has a band logo Silver Moon. After the war he help Veta get back on her feet by telling jokes and bringing happiness back in her life by making her laugh. After that he traveled the world for two centuries. Helping build what was lost along with spreading smiles where ever he went. After that he started to build his own company. He wanted to bring smiles and laughter to the world. He built the first joke shop just outside Pepper Stone. And now has joke shops in 5 countries and is now a world wide enterprise. People do come from around the world to see the little museum that had been built across the street from Jonny’s Giggles and Squirm. Alex is the founder but is known as the Great great great great nephew of Jonny Rowe the founder of Giggles and Squirm not very many people human or parakind that know about Alex being the founder of Giggles and Squirm. When you see him he is most likely at the museum pulling pranks to make it more lively. By the end of the day he has talked to different pranksters and gave them a few ideas for new pranks. As well as signing his name on notebooks. Free of charge as always. Everyone that walked in there walks out laughing and smiling. Brandon is in Jean shorts and a green shirt with a white and black peace sigh on the front. On the back of his shirt says. Why spread hate when love is better. That is one of Brandon’s sayings about life. He meet Veta a few months after turning 15. He had lost his mother a few days after his birthday and his father was out of the picture and needed a job to take care of his 10 year old sister Sammy. When Veta first meet Brandon she thought he was a shy boy that was more worried about his sisters health then his own. Always giving Sammy more then he got. They came in and he made sure Sammy was ok before going upto the desk and asking if there was anything he could do for a job. No matter what it was he would do it. She was looking at some plans when she heard him asking for a job. She walked over and asked for his and his sister name and age. When he told her she could tell neither one of them hadn’t had a good meal or bath in a long while. She said he could have a job helping the Janitor clean the offices and work his way up. His sister would stay in the building as well in the school area until he was done free of charge. When he heard that he was on his knees crying and thanking her. She had been the first to give kindness since their mother. Since that day he had proved himself by doing things the older janitor told him to do. When Veta tried to change her look to make herself look different Brandon and Sammy could tell it was her. When He was 19 and Sammy was 14 and she found out that they knew what she was but didn’t care. Sammy then took his place afterschool while he became the mail boy. When he started to go to collage he still done part time work saying. Working for you even if it’s only on weekends will be the best thing ever. You showed us kindness when no one else would. Brandon and Sammy both live in the apartment building a few blocks from the company. "Man Rose I thought you would take years to get here." Brandon said taking a drink from his beer. Rose rolled her eyes and lightly smacked him on the head. "Oww damn it what was that for?" Brandon asked rubbing the back of his head. Steve and Alex laughed. "I just felt the need to. Besides you said that lame joke last time. I think it’s time you think of new ones." Rose said ordering a Bloody Mary. After doing that she hugged each of her friends. "Is it true Rosie is working on a new perfume idea." Steve asked taking another drink of his beer on the rocks. "Yes she’s trying to make a lily daisy one. I could never get it right so she’s starting from step one." Rose said before taking a drink. "Hey Rose if it’s ok I could see if Sammy would want to help. She really likes spending time with Rosie." Brandon said dodging a wet willy from Alex. "Well It’s still in the early stage but I can ask if she would like any help. Until she is done with the first three steps I don’t know if she would want anyone’s help. She won’t even let me take a look at her notes." She said with a smile. "Wow she really must want it to stay a secret until it’s in the third stage." Steve said with a smirk. Rose nods and smiles. She can’t help how far Brandon and Sammy had come. Brandon wouldn’t ask for things and Sammy stuttered when she talked and wouldn’t look at anyone but Brandon. Rose then sighed at that thought. "Hey this is a great song lets go make fools of ourselves." Alex said picking up his drink and walking to the dance floor. Brandon Steve and Rose followed. The song was. Me against the world by Simple plan. Soon after the song ended and another song was playing but they wasn’t listen to it much. After a few hours they said goodnight to each other before walking home. It was just another fun night. They each still had work the next day so even is Rose and Alex couldn’t get drunk they never had to many drinks. Steve was a little buzzed but it would go away by the time he got home. And since Brandon never drank more then two mixed drinks that had more soda then alcohol. He to would be fine in the morning. The next two days nothing big really happened. Rose didn’t see the girl that stole the hotdog bun but didn’t give much thought. She was given Rosie a ride to the lily garden that was a little way from walking to it. It was the perfect spot to get ideas for the perfume. She stopped the car just outside the gates because vehicles wasn’t allowed in the garden. She waved to Rosie before smiling and driving away. Rosie went in and started to walk around. The smell from the flowers was a mixed smell. With the different lily’s it was the best in the world. Unknowing to her she had eyes watching her as she danced around the lily field. The same girl from before watched as she moved with the flowers. Rosie’ suddenly got the feeling of being watched and looked around. Not seeing anything she then used her vampire senses to check but the girl is gone. She decides to move to a different spot. She doesn’t like it when someone watches her when she doesn’t know they are there. Soon she starts to dance again moving as if she was one with the earth. The girl once again starts to watch her. She’s never seen someone dance so close without getting kicked or screamed at for taking to long.Once again Rosie stops. She once again gets the feeling someone is watching her. She then sees a girl running away. When the girl is out of sight she sighs. "Guess I’ll tell mom about this later." She says as she starts to walk around. After a few hours of walking/dancing around she finally had written some ideas down. She’s once again standing outside the gates as Rose drives up. "Did it help you with any ideas." Rose asked her as she got in. "Yea I got a few but I need to tell you something." Rosie says with a worried look. "What is it Athen?" Veta’s ask using her daughters real name. "Well today while I was in the lily field. I kept feeling like I was being watched. After the second time I saw a girl running away. I don’t know if she was stalking me or what." She said while looking out the window. "Wait what did the girl look like". Rose said turning the radio down. "Well from what I saw she seemed to haven’t taken a shower for some time and she looked like to have on some type of rag for clothes." Rosie stated sadly. Rose looked out the window. It was the same girl that stole from the hotdog vendor a few nights ago. They both sighed then looked at each other before laughing. "It seems who ever she likes flowers and buns." Rose said as she started to drive home. "Buns?" Rosie asked raising a eye brow. "Yea a few nights ago she stole one from the hotdog vendor down the street from the company." Rose said stopping at a red light. "She just took it without paying for it? That’s wrong did she say anything?" Rosie asked looking over. Not one word she just ran off like a bat out of hell. But when I walked by the vendor he did say something." Rose said pulling into a parking space. "What did he say?" She asked looking over. "He said That damn brat going to run me out of business. Someone needs to teach that thieving little demon a lesson. I don’t know what he means by it though." Rose said sighing and turning the car off. "Man that’s harsh. He doesn’t know why she took it without paying for it. She might not had any money or something. Stealing is wrong but teaching that kind of lesson isn’t a good idea." Rosie said closing the car door. "I know it just seems like some people are becoming mean to those different then them." Rose said with a sigh. They both went inside and went to their rooms. Rose to get to work on the falls line of clothing and Rosie to add what she had gotten while in lily field. Chapter 2, It had been a few weeks since they saw the girl. There was nothing about who she was or where she came from. When asking about the girl. Most called her Freak Demon and other rude names. Some even said that she should just die. Rose had asked Alex Steve and Brandon’s help find any info but even they had trouble. They had gotten the same answers and Alex wasn’t happy about it. Steve and Alex was going around asking people about the girl. Brandon wanted to help but had finals to studies for. "How could they say that about a person." Alex said as they walked away from yet another party of people. "Sometimes people hate what they fear. Or maybe they just don’t understand." Steve said looking at Alex. "Well that’s not right. We should love one another not hate." Alex states while looking at the sky. Just after Alex said that someone bumped into him knocking him back a few feet. The one that bumped into him fell down. The figure was in a hoodie a few sizes to big. '' "Oh are you alright?" Alex questions holding out his hand. ''The hood fell back off the figures head to show a girl no older then 13. Her hair looked to be caked in blood and dirt. Bruises covered the girls face. '' "S-sorry s-sir." The girl manage to stutter. "Oh no it’s my fault I was standing in the way." Alex said still having his hand out reached. The girl had flinched. Steve didn’t miss it nor did Alex. "Where are your parents?" Steve asked looking at the girl. “I ummm t-they died ummm when i was ummm 3 i think.” The girl states not looking up. “Who takes care of you?” Alex asks kneeling down. ''The girl looks away. Not use to not being hit by now was a little different for her. “I ummm t-take care of myself.” She states quietly. “But you don’t look older then 13 12 at the most.” Steve says shocked “W-well i umm b-been small f-for my a-age. I-i’m ummm r-really 16.” The girl said before covering her face and saying sorry over and over. Steve and Alex look at each other. They both had the same thought. Steve pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the girl. He then sends the picture through a text to Rose. After waiting a few minutes Steve gets a text back that says. “That’s the girl. Where are you.” Signed Rose. Steve texted back. “North Fire street. By the old docks.” He gets a text back reading. “Stay there and keep the girl safe. I’m on my way now.” Steve then texts back. “Ok see you when you get here.” After that Steve puts his phone up. “Miss you know any place that severs good food?” Alex questioned trying to see if she knew. The girl shakes her head. But then she nods. “W-well at the crab s-shack they have umm good food. ummm but only on mondays. That’s when they throw out the crab cakes.” She says picking at the hoodie. “Well thats... Good to know. “ Alex says not sure what to think of the answer. “Hey kid what’s your name. “Steve said hoping she at last know it. “Well umm it’s Demon Freak trash scum bitch slut ummm. But umm i l-like umm Lora t-though.” The girl stated shyly. Alex and Steve was seeing red. They had to calm themselves before they did anything stupid. The girl felt their angry though and was shaking like a leaf. “I-i’m s-sorry im s-sorry. y-you c-can call m-me w-whatever. p-please d-don’t hit me.” Lora said while covering her face. That stopped them both in their tracks. Both of their un-beating hearts cried out for the girl. Alex then sat down next to the girl. When he tried to hug her though was he pulled back because she had frozen in fear. Category:Caring16 Category:Stories